In the field of holsters, particularly for law enforcement use and sporting holsters, as well, it is desirable to add an additional handgun retention device to the classic strap which customarily is snap fastened over the grip of the handgun. Also, holsters are designed and used for carrying other objects, which need to be reliably retained. They include radios, cellular telephones, knives, and other forms of wearable appliances. Such additional retention devices serve to provide a greater degree of security to the wearer of the holster.
A common need for such additional retention device is during physical exertion which may be in running or climbing fences as is encountered by both law enforcement officers and sportsmen alike. The wearer would prefer not to have to be concerned about the strap becoming undone and the weapon fall out of his holster or in extreme cases being dislodged by an assailant.
Two different approaches to additional retention devices have developed in recent years. The first approach involves the internal latching device which grips a portion of the handgun and provides additional resistance to handgun withdrawal. Commonly, the trigger guard is a readily accessible part of the handgun for grasping in a jawlike grip. This type of retention device has proved eminently successful, is concealed and does not change the manner of drawing the handgun. This type of retention device is represented by the following patents, as typical:
______________________________________ 5,129,562 John E. Bianchi July 14, 1992 4,277,007 Bianchi et al July 7, 1981 ______________________________________
We have also found that through a novel process for treating trilaminate fabric-foam-fabric holster materials that the foam and fabric of a trilaminate may be selectively compressed to provide additional withdrawal resistance force upon selected handguns to act to an extent as an additional retention device in addition to the conventional strap. Such process and product are shown in the following patent:
______________________________________ 5,351,868 Beletsky et al Oct. 4, 1994 ______________________________________
The second approach to supplementary handgun retention involves the use of an addition to the strap clasp. Sometimes, multiple straps and multiple fasteners are used for supplemental handgun retention. Traditionally, the holster strap has been closed by a snap fastener including those which release when the strap end is lifted from one direction only. Snap fastening straps in holsters in which a movement of the thumb separates the two ends of the holster strap. These are usually referred to as "thumbreak" holsters and are typified by the versions disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ 5,246,153 R. J. Beletsky Sept. 21, 1993 5,199,620 R. J. Beletsky April 6, 1993 ______________________________________
This last patent involves the use of a rotating latching device which is designed to prevent the unlatching of a thumbreak type strap until a latch mechanism is rotated 90 degrees prior to attempting to release the thumbreak.
A continuing need exists for refined supplementary retention devices which do not restrict the wearer by requiring unnatural movements or visual observation of the supplemental retention device during either latching or unlatching. The device must also be concealed from adversaries or located and designed in a manner which helps prevent the release of the handgun by intentionally or inadvertently by others while being worn by the police officer or sportsman.